


... mennään yhä yhdessä

by Televa



Series: Adventtikalenteri 2018 [4]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Saamme selville syyn Jannen uniongelmiin, Slice of Life, Traagiset kukot, he kaikki rakastavat toisiaan hyvin paljon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: He syövät aamupalan rauhallisesta hiljaisuudesta nauttien, sillä kerrankin heillä ei ole kiirettä mihinkään, ketään heistä ei kaivata minnekään. Kiireettömyys tuntuu auvoiselta ja hyvältä, aivan liian harvinaiselta herkulta vaikka he yrittävätkin pitää koti-illan perheen kesken vähintäänkin kerran viikossa. Lehto huokaisee tyytyväisenä ja silittää Rahikaisen kylkeä hitaasti juotuaan kuppinsa tyhjäksi.





	... mennään yhä yhdessä

**Author's Note:**

> Arvoisa herrasväki, tässä on viimeinen adventtikalenterin luukku sekä Se Virallinen jouluaaton ficci. Tää on ollut hauska ja iloinen retki kokonaisuudessaan, kiitos siitä!
> 
> Tämä on itsenäinen jatko-osa kalenterin kolmannelle luukulle, ja vaikka se avaakin jonkin verran tämän luukun aiheita, toimivat ne molemmat omina pätkinään myös vallan mainiosti. Kuten aina, en saa tästä rahaa, kunhan leikin, ja yhä saa tulla jutteleen täällä tai tumpussa!
> 
> Hyvää joulua kaikki <3

Jouluaamu valkenee hämäränä ja kirpeänä. Makuuhuoneen ikkunoiden edessä tavallisesti olevat oranssit verhot on vedetty sivuun ja koko huone tulvii pihavaloista hehkuvassa valossa.

Lehto kampeaa itsensä vaivalloisesti istumaan. Rahikainen tuhisee hänen vieressään kasvot Riitaojan niskaan haudattuna, mutta Lammiota ei näy missään. Hän on varmaankin lähtenyt tavoilleen uskollisena aamulenkille, onhan hän aamuvirkuin heistä neljästä. Yöpöydällä oleva kello vahvistaa aavistuksen, että vielä ei ole läheskään ihmisten aika olla hereillä: puoli yhdeksän. Lehto valahtaa takaisin peiton alle ja tuijottaa Rahikaisen niskaa.

Hän oli edellisiltana maininnut Rahikaisen uniongelmista Ristolle ja Henrikille, jotka myönsivät itsekin tahoillaan miettineen, miten tuoda asia esille muille. He kaikki tiesivät heidän Jannensa olevan kaiken sen itsevarmuuden ja dramaattisuuden ja toiminnan alla varsin herkkä poika, joka tarvitsi huomiota ja pelkäsi ettei ollut tarpeeksi. Sen takia he Lehdon kanssa olivatkin alusta alkaen tulleet niin hyvin toimeen, sillä he olivat tunnistaneet toisissaan sen saman yksinäisyyden ja visusti piilossa pysyvän epävarmuuden. 

Siksi Lehto onkin niin huolissaan nyt, sillä vaikka Rahikainen olisi mitä tahansa, salaileva hän ei ollut. Rahikainen eli dramaattisuudesta ja saamastaan huomiosta, joten kaiken järkeilyn mukaan hänenhän olisi pitänyt kertoa uniongelmistaan jo aikapäiviä sitten. Lehto toivoo, että Janne puhuisi. Kaikesta pehmityksestä huolimatta hän on yhä vähän kömpelö tunnepuolen asioissa, ei osaa lohduttaa niin hyvin kuin Risto osaisi, mutta ainakin hän yrittää. He ovat kuitenkin Rahikaisen kanssa tunteneet toisensa jo niin kauan, ovat ystävystyneet paljon kauemmin ennen kuin Riitaoja tai Lammio olivat asia heidän elämässään. 

Jos oikeaa kättä ei joka liikautuksella täyttäisi valkoisensumea kipu, hän vetäisi Rahikaisen itseensä kiinni, silittäisi mahan paljasta ihoa peukalolla ja hieroisi olkapäätä nenällään. Sen sijaan hän painaa kevyen suukon kiharoihin, nousee ylös ja menee keittämään pannullisen kahvia. Ensimmäisen kupin juotuaan hän käy mekaanisesti suihkussa, ja aamuröökin poltettuaan kaataa itselleen uuden kupillisen. Kantoside tuntuu vielä parinkin päivän jälkeen vieraalta ja vaivalloiselta, mutta ainakin hän osaa jo jokseenkin liikkua ja toimia sen kanssa. 

Aamutoimien aikana aurinko on noussut jo vähän korkeammalle, ja keittiöön tulvii kunnolla luonnonvaloa. 

Etuovi käy ja eteisestä kuuluu riisuutumisen ääniä. Hetkeä myöhemmin käsivarret kietoutuvat Lehdon ympärille ja Lammion pää ilmestyy hänen olkapäälleen. 

"Huomenta rakas. Hyvää joulua", hän mutisee painaessaan kevyen suukon Lehdon leukapieleen. Lammio hohkaa kylmää mutta on tuttu ja turvallinen paino hänen takanaan, ja Lehto värähtää tahtomattaan. Hän kääntää päätään antaakseen kunnollisen aamusuukon, ja pienen hetken he vain keinuvat siinä kahdestaan, toisissaan kiinni, aivan rauhassa. Lammion hiuksista tippuu höyrystä vedeksi tiivistynyttä vettä hiljakseen, ja hänen korvannipukkansa ja nenänsä ovat pakkasenpuremasta punaiset. Isot siniset silmät näyttävät vähän surumielisiltä, mutta Lehto tietää sen olevan hänen perusilmeensä. Kaikki on hyvin. 

"Hyvää joulua ja huomenta." 

Lammio varastaa vielä yhden suudelman ennen kuin mutisee jotain pitkästä kuumasta suihkusta ja katoaa yläkertaan. Lehto hymyilee katsoessaan hänen peräänsä. 

Lehto kulauttaa kuppinsa tyhjäksi. Houkuttaisi mennä takaisin sänkyyn, ängetä lämpimään Riitaojan ja Rahikaisen väliin, mutta hän tietää olevansa jo aivan liian virkeä nukkuakseen edes pari tuntia lisää. Sen sijaan hän kiskoo töppöset jalkaan ja heittää vanhan, tummanvihreän takin niskaan ja painelee ulos. 

Kylmä ilma on kuin isku vasten kasvoja ja pyyhkii kertaheitolla pois viimeisetkin unen rippeet. Lammio on lenkiltä tultuaan kolannut pihamaalle polut kanalaan ja autokatokseen. Mokomakin ylisuorittaja, olisi jättänyt muillekin jotain tehtävää eikä rohmunnut kaikkea itselleen. Ei Lehto olisi kylläkään siihen paskoutuneella olkapäällään pystynyt.

Huoli häivähtää hänen kasvoillaan. Mitäpä jos olkapää ei ikinä parane? Mitä jos magneettiatromikävittuolikaanista paljastuu jotain vakavaa, ja olkapää pitää leikata? Pahimmillaan se tarkoittaisi alan vaihtoa, ei rikkinäisellä järjestyksenvalvojalla ole mitään virkaa. Sitä Lehto ei halua, sillä hän pitää työstään. Vaikka pomo on mulkero ja työkaverit juoruilevat hänen mielestään ihan liikaa, eikä vuorot kesän festareilla ole läheskään yhtä hauskoja kuin luulla voisi, työstä on tullut iso osa identiteettiä. Lehto on syntynyt mököttämään, joten yhtä hyvin siitä voi samalla saada rahaakin. Rokkibändien keikkojen sivustaseuraaminen on silkkaa plussaa. 

Kaiken lisäksi hän on hyvä työssään. Eihän sitä ensivilkaisulla luulla voisi, mutta hän on hyvä rauhoittamaan asiakkaat ennen kuin tilanne kärjistyy tappeluksi. Ehkä siinä vaikuttaa enemmän välinpitämätön ilme ja käskevästi tuijottavat silmät kuin puheenlahjat, mutta harvoin tilanteet äityy ulosheittoa pahemmaksi. Paitsi nyt sitten tietenkin, kun sen perkeleen piti pistää niin pahasti vastaan, että maihinvienti ja raudoitus vaati kolme käsiparia vielä sumuttamisenkin jälkeen. Toivottavasti sillä jätkällä oli ankea yö putkassa. 

Sisällä kanalassa on hiljaista, mutta kun Lehto sulkee oven leidinelikko herää henkiin kuin taikaiskusta ja ovat heti ruoan ja rapsutuksien perässä. Kinuski lehahtaa heti Lehdon olkapäälle ja jää siihen tyytyväisenä, eikä Lehto voi olla hymyilemättä. Riitaoja on lellinyt kanat pilalle, ja nyt ne ovat jatkuvasti kaipaamassa silityksiä ja hellyyttä. 

"Mitä iskän tytöt tietää", hän sanoo lempeästi ja heittää hyllyssä olevasta säkistä pari kourallista ohraryynejä ja puolitiivistettyä rehua. Riitaoja varmaan itkisi onnesta ja Rahikainen vittuilisi loppuelämänsä, jos he kuulisivat hänen kutsuvan kanoja tytöikseen, olihan hän alunperin eniten niiden hankintaa vastaan. Lopulta he olivat päätyneet kompromissiin pitkään jatkuneen vänkäämisen ja mankumisen jälkeen, ja Rahikaisen suureksi iloksi hankkineet neljä kanaa. Riitaoja oli auttanut tätä nimeämisessä, ja sen kyllä huomasi nimistä: Rusetti ja Kinuski ovat varsin kesyjä nimiä verrattuna Turboroottoriin ja Dynamiitti-Maijaan.

Päävastuu kanoista on kuitenkin yhä Rahikaisella, hänen ideansahan koko homma oli. Ei Lehto sitä ikinä myöntäisi edes humalassa, mutta hän oli kiintynyt niihin aika nopeasti, ja niistä oli tullut heidän silmäteriään alta aikayksikön. 

Puhelin taskussa piippaa uuden viestin merkiksi. Se on Vanhala, yksi harvoista hänen pitämistään työkavereista, joka toivottaa hyvät joulut kynttiläkuvan kera. Lehto lähettää takaisin samat toivotukset ja selfien, jossa näkyy Kinuskin lisäksi puolet hänen kasvoistaan. Takaisin tulee heti rivillinen sydänsilmäisiä hymiöitä, ja toinen rivi heti perään Lehdon laitettua uuden kuvan jyviä nokkivasta kolmikosta. 

Hän laskee Kinuskin maahan ja antaa viimeiset rapsutukset ennen kuin läksii takaisin tuvan puolelle.

Lammio on jo tullut suihkusta, hän istuu kahvikuppi kourassa sohvan nurkassa ja katsoo hiljaisella äänellä Muumeja. Ennen kuin Lehto ehtii sanoa mitään, Rahikainen pyrheltää alakertaan harppoen hirveällä vimmalla rappuset alas. Tonttulakin tiuku kilisee armottomasti kun hän hyppää sohvan selkämyksen yli kuin mikäkin parkouraaja - vain lyödäkseen päänsä Lammion polveen. 

"Hemmetin hölmö, katso vähän mitä teet!" Lammio sähähtää ja yrittää pyyhkiä läikkynyttä kahvia paidaltaan tuloksetta. Valkoinen paita on nyt kauttaaltaan koristeltu vaaleanruskeilla kahvitahroilla, ja hän huokaa syvään. "Olet sinäkin kyllä yksi peräänkatottava." 

"Emmie mittää pahhaa." Rahikainen hymyilee pahoittelevasti, mutta piristyy silminnähden Lammion painaessa kevyen suukon tämän suupieleen. 

"Kyllä minä sen tiedän. Koita vain ottaa vähän rauhallisemmin vaikka nyt joulu onkin", tämä sanoo ja kömpii pystyyn, vie kuppinsa keittiöön tiskipöydälle. 

"Saiksä nukuttua tällä kertaa?" Lehto kysyy Lammion kadottua yläkertaan etsimään uutta paitaa. Rahikainen nyökkää ja korjaa vinoon menneen tonttulakkinsa asentoa. Se repsottaa hassusti toispuoleisesti, mutta on pian taas oikeassa asennossa. 

Hän käpertyy kiinni Lehdon kylkeen tämän istuessa viereen, ja pienen asennon hakemisen jälkeen päätyy nojaamaan päätään tämän rinnalle. Vasen käsi nousee automaattisesti silittämään kiharia niskahiuksia, ja Rahikainen huokaa. 

"Miul o ollu vain töis nii piruna kaikkee", hän sanoo lopulta. Lehto ynähtää kuuntelemisen merkiksi ja jatkaa silittämistä. "Ja ko… Äh. Miehän kerroin et syksyl myö saatii uus työntekijä? Nii sen jäläkeen ko sille selevis tää meijän parisuhekuvijo hää on alakan ollee hirviän ilikee."

Rahikainen hautaa kasvonsa Lehdon kaulannotkoon ja hengittää syvään ennen kuin jatkaa: "Ja se häirihtee minnuu, ko mie rakastan teitä eniten koko mualimmas mut hää ei suostu ees kuuntelleen minnuu."

Lehto ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Hän on samaan aikaan iloinen siitä, että Rahikainen sai vihdoin sanottua mikä hänen mieltään on painanut jo pidemmän aikaa, mutta samaan aikaan hän on vihainen kuulemastaan. Mitä helvettiä joillain tuntemattomilla on nokan kopauttamista heidän elämäänsä? 

"Mikä paskiainen", hän sanoo ja painaa hellän suukon Rahikaisen ohimolle.

"Jätä se ääliö omaan arvoonsa jos se ei osaa edes käyttäytyä. Tai sano yhtä ilkeästi takaisin ens kerralla. Ehkä sun pomos vois heittää sen helvettiin sieltä?" hän ehdottaa saaden Rahikaisen hymähtämään. On niin Lehdon tapaista ehdottaa jotain tällaista, että pitää laittaa kova kovaa vastaan, jos kyse ei ole vittumaisista asiakkaista jotka ovat vain liian humalassa. 

"Emmie tiijä, ko se on ihan hyvä työntekijä ja myö ollaan jo muutenki kitkuteltu melki koko vuos alimiehityksel. Kevvään leiritki alakaa jo painaa piälle ja riitely tässä vaiheessa vuan tekis kaikesta vaikiampaa", Rahikainen vastaa ja hypistelee villapaitansa helmaa hajamielisesti. 

Lehto katselee olohuoneen nurkassa olevaa joulukuusta, jonka he koristelivat toissapäivänä yhdessä, ja miettii. Hän näkee mitä Rahikainen ajaa takaa, pienessä työyhteisössä ei ole varaa aiheuttaa turhia tappeluita etenkään isojen työurakoiden alla, mutta ihan yhtä lailla Jannellakin on oikeus kokea olonsa turvalliseksi töissään kuin jollain kusipäällä joka aukoo päätään. Sen hän sanookin ääneen, ja saa kiitokseksi syvän suudelman. Kaippa hän osasi jotain tehdä tai sanoa oikein, sillä Rahikainen hymyilee ensimmäistä kertaa koko aamuna aitoa hymyä. Lehdon mahanpohjassa läikähtää jotain lämmintä. 

"Kiitos ko kuuntelit. Mie rakastan sinnuu."

"Mäkin sua", hän mutisee takaisin, on aina yhtä nolostunut kun hänen miehensä puhuvat tuollaisia, mutta vastaa Rahikaisen hellään suudelmaan. Ei hän osaa olla romanttinen, ei ainakaan samoissa raameissa kuin Rahikainen ja Riitaoja osaavat. Ääneen sanotut rakkaudenosoitukset saavat hänet aina yhtä hämilleen. 

"Tiälhän ollaa sulosina heti oamuntuikkeesta", kuuluu Riitaojan ääni heidän takaansa. Hän hymyilee pehmeästi, on kaivanut jostain päähänsä pitkän, harteille asti yltävän kirkkaanpunaisen tonttulakin, jonka päästä roikkuu suuri valkoinen tupsu. Ruskeat hiukset sojottavat sen alta kymmeneen eri suuntaan, ja näyttää siltä että hän on vetäissyt lakin päähänsä suoraa sängystä noustuaan. Hän on kuitenkin täysin hereillä, sillä silmissä tuikkii ilo. Hän on luvattoman kaunis heti aamutuimaan. 

Riitaoja kumartuu suutelemaan heitä molempia huomeniksi ennen kuin menee keittiöön kismitellen koko pituudelta. Hetkeä myöhemmin Lammio liittyy hänen seuraansa, tällä kertaa yllään tummanharmaa poolopaita joka korostaa hänen vaaleita silmiään, saa hänet näyttämään nuorelta ja kauniilta. Ei sillä että Lehto tuollaista tarkoituksella pistäisi silmälle, mutta pistipä kuitenkin. 

Rahikainen on ottanut paremman asennon hänen kainalossaan, kun Riitaoja ja Lammio kantavat kaksi tarjotinta olohuoneeseen. Toinen on kukkuroillaan erilaisia voileipiä ja toisella on neljä höyryävää kuppia, joissa ainakin hajun perusteella on mustikkaglögiä. Varovainen hörppäys osoittaa aavistuksen oikeaksi, ja lämmin aalto leviää koko kehoon Lehdon ottaessa ihan kunnon kulauksen. He asettuvat sohvalle kasaksi katsomaan Muumeja, ja on hyvä ja lämmin olla, vaikka olkapäätä kivistää aika ajoin. Hän ei mainitse siitä mitään, sillä aamulla otettu särkylääke vie onneksi pahimman kivun pois, ja on hän pahemmankin läpi kärsinyt. 

He syövät aamupalan rauhallisesta hiljaisuudesta nauttien, sillä kerrankin heillä ei ole kiirettä mihinkään, ketään heistä ei kaivata minnekään. Kiireettömyys tuntuu auvoiselta ja hyvältä, aivan liian harvinaiselta herkulta vaikka he yrittävätkin pitää koti-illan perheen kesken vähintäänkin kerran viikossa. Lehto huokaisee tyytyväisenä ja silittää Rahikaisen kylkeä hitaasti juotuaan kuppinsa tyhjäksi. 

Keittiössä seisova vanha könninkello soittaa tasatunnin merkiksi, ääni kumisee pitkin talon pintoja ja täyttää tilan. Riitaoja vilkaisee puhelintaan. Kello on kymmenen, mikä tarkoittaa että heidän pitää alkaa valmistautumaan piakkoin mikäli mielivät yhdeksitoista joulukirkkoon. Tavallisesti Lehto jäisi pois, mutta tällä kertaa suostuu mukaan mukisematta, ei halua jäädä kaksin vammansa kanssa. Sitä on vaikeaa myöntää, mutta hän tarvitsee ainakin alkuun apua ihan tavallisissa arjen askareissa, ja yksin oleminen vain korostaisi avuttomuutta. 

"Me emme ole menossa mihinkään", Lammio sanoo kuin hänen ajatuksensa lukien heidän rymytessä ulos puolta tuntia myöhemmin. Hän auttaa Lehtoa vetämään toppatakin vetskarin kiinni, sillä kantositeen takia jopa niinkin yksinkertainen toimenpide on liian vaivalloinen ja tekee olon kyvyttömäksi kuin pikkulapsella. Lehto ei sano mitään, mutta punastuu kevyesti. 

Lehto seuraa ulkorappusilta sivusilmällä, kuinka jo edeltä mennyt Rahikainen laulaa kovaan ääneen Eminemin Shake thatin kertosäettä ja pyörittää Riitaojaa ympäri vauhdilla. Hän kuitenkin liukastuu kovassa vauhdissa, ja kaksikko kaatuu lumihankeen. Penkasta pilkottaa kaksi tonttulakkia, kun äänekäs naurunremakka halkaisee kirpeän pakkasilman. 

Lehto pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta suupieli kääntyy pieneen hymyntapaiseen. Aurinko paistaa ensimmäistä kertaa koko viikkona.


End file.
